


Body Worship

by Gamebird



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy is there but busy reading a magazine ignoring the shenanigans, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Joe invites Nile to consider the body of the most incredible man in the world. She wonders if she'll ever find a love like they have.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Body Worship

Nile stepped into the little kitchen to see Nicky at work at the stove and Joe staring, absorbed, at Nicky's butt. He didn't even look up when she came in. He didn't even blink. For all the world, he looked like not a single brain cell was functioning, all totally short-circuited by ass. She actually laughed.

Joe jumped. "Oh! You are there. I was … um …" He struggled to find an explanation. It wasn't like she didn't know they were together (absolutely no doubt about that), but they usually kept their more overt interest in one another … discreet.

"Yeah, I saw." She blew it off. Joe gave her an appraising look. She went on, "I just wondered how dinner was going and if you needed any help."

"No," Nicky said briskly, never having turned around. He was stirring or whisking something in a pan. Nile knew how to make ramen and mac and cheese. That was about it, so the things Nicky produced were like magic. He said, "There is only the sauce to finish. I should be done shortly. The rest is warming and the table is set, yes, love?" He cast the last in Joe's direction.

"Yes, the table is set."

"Okay," Nile said, smiling at Joe, who gave her another look just as intent as the one before. Like he was trying to figure something out. "It's okay," she repeated. "Go back to," she gestured at Nicky's butt, "you know."

She started to leave, but he said, "Ah, wait." She turned back. He made a wave with his hand to draw her attention and then gestured at Nicky's rear. "Maybe … maybe I could show you something? It _is_ very distracting. Have you ever really looked?"

Dubiously, she looked from Nicky's backside to Joe's face a couple times. How was she supposed to respond to that? Where was this going? "I can't really say I've ever paid much attention, no …" She glanced up at Nicky, but what she could see of his profile looked unbothered by the frank discussion of his assets. And if anyone knew what would bother him, it was Joe. "What should I be looking at?"

Nicky was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, both out of fashion by decades and she wondered where the hell he'd managed to find them. The shirt at least could pass as vintage. The shorts were short enough to be booty shorts, but they'd clearly been originally intended as genuine athletic wear – maybe, like, in the 70s? They didn't conceal much, so she could see why Joe was leering. She'd noticed, but only from the point of view of whether the clothes were appropriate (this was questionable) and nothing much about the body that happened to be in them.

Joe stepped closer, waving his hands to showcase Nicky's rear. "Look now. See? This is perfection. Rest your eyes upon it. You will never see finer."

She laughed out loud. Honestly, she thought she'd seen better butts in her life, but obviously this was the one that did it for Joe, so maybe for him this was perfection. It also made her realize maybe Nicky had dressed this way on purpose.

"And then these." He raised and lowered his hands in the air to either side of Nicky's bare thighs. "They are like columns of marble supporting the foundation of heaven. So strong. And here, watch this." He stroked the fingers of one hand rapidly over the back of one of Nicky's knees. Nicky's leg twitched and he moved it a half step further away. Joe said, "Just a little ticklish! But not much."

"My love," Nicky said with an exasperated but fond tone. "I can't stop stirring this or it will scorch."

Joe squatted, stroking the side of Nicky's lower leg. "And his calves? I love them, too. Very firm. See this tendon?" He drew his finger down Nicky's Achilles tendon, stopping at the top of his sandal. "Ah, I would like to bite this, but I don't find my head near his ankles very often."

Unbidden, a variety of sexually explicit poses ran through Nile's head that might involve Nicky's ankles near Joe's face. She drew in a deep breath and let it out. She was inclined to say they had no filter, but the truth was, they had been, so far, as she'd already observed, discreet. Maybe the reason why Joe was doing this was to see how she reacted to it? She nodded and gave him a tight smile. She made an acknowledging, "Hm."

Joe spoke softly as he waved over Nicky's feet. "Even his feet are lovely. Sometimes I wash them." He looked up at Nicky, who kept stirring, but managed to pat his head and murmured what was obviously an endearment in some language she didn't know.

"Okay," Nile said, "I've seen-" She started to leave.

Joe rose. "No, no, there is more to see! Do not think it is just the lower body that fascinates me. Do you see this back?"

Nile paused. Joe actually seemed to want her to look at him. "He has a nice back." Now that she'd admit. Outside of body builders and athletes, he had broad shoulders and unusual, but good, proportions.

"See this shape? There is so much for me to touch here. I love running my hands over him." He pantomimed that now, moving his hands through the air over Nicky's back. "The line of his spine is entrancing and every swell of muscle needs attention."

Nicky said, "Joe, it is enough. You bore her. She was leaving."

"No, it's fine," Nile said. "I'm glad you guys …" She gestured vaguely at them. "Have this. Each other. I mean …" She trailed off, realizing that anyone she fell in love with would age and die the same way as her family. From the moment she fell for them, there would be an invisible countdown, like the one they had with Andy now. It was there, for all they didn't mention it. Unless she fell in love with someone who was already immortal – of whom her options were limited to the guy they'd exiled and the woman trapped at the bottom of the ocean. "Huh."

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"No, nothing," she said. "I'm glad you have each other. It's beautiful."

Joe gave her a steady, pleased look with genuine warmth in his eyes. It had been the right answer. He looked over at Nicky and said, "I would show you his arms and hands, but he is busy. But the elbows! Gah! They are so sharp. You do not want to be elbowed by this man. He got me in the eye once, not long ago."

Nicky interrupted, "That time in bed? That was thirty or forty years ago."

"That is not long!" Joe claimed. "He rolled over as we were settling in and pow!" He pantomimed this, too, first Nicky's side and then his own in response, covering his eye and letting his mouth gape in pretended pain and shock. "It is a good thing I could heal. It felt like he jammed my eyeball all the way into my brain!"

Nicky snorted. Nile chuckled. She knew enough about Joe's stories to know he exaggerated for effect. All the same, if he remembered it after thirty or forty years, it must have been some blow.

Joe turned merry eyes on the back of Nicky's head. His voice softened and became sultry. "And then there is this part." He laid a hand softly on the back of Nicky's neck, gently cupping the base of his skull. "Which leads to the best part of all." Nile assumed he meant Nicky's mind as the best part. Joe started to run his hand up into Nicky's hair.

Nicky decisively snapped off the stove. "The sauce is done." He turned in place and grabbed Joe aggressively by the shoulder and side of his face, pulling him forward into a crushing kiss. The hand on Joe's shoulder dropped to the small of his back, pulling them together as they continued to kiss passionately.

"Oh-kay. Yeah. Hm." Nile decided that was her cue to indicate she was fine with them being deeply and energetically in love, but she wasn't fine with being a voyeur. She walked out.

Andy looked up at her from the couch, where she'd been reading a print newspaper. From the kitchen, they heard Nicky say, "Now get out of my kitchen! Out! Out!" There was a loud snapping sound and Joe hurried out, half limping but grinning ear to ear. Andy said, "The towel again?"

Joe rubbed the back of his thigh. "Yes. He is a devil with that thing!" He plopped down on the other end of the couch. He laced his fingers behind his head and stretched back, still grinning. Joe said, "I am the luckiest man in the world."

"You're lucky he puts up with you," Andy grumbled.

"He is very patient, yes," Joe said fondly, nodding to himself.

"Shouldn't we go help him put everything on the table?" Nile asked.

"You can," Joe said. "He told me to get out."

Nile went to the entrance of the kitchen. "That's because you obviously have a different sort of dish in mind. You can have that for desert. Later."

Joe grinned again. "Oh, I certainly will."


End file.
